The Curse of Bloody Trains
Appearance ''Bloody Trains is an Very Tall, Blond haired, Blue eyed, Pale Skinned, Strong Canadian, Slender Young Man who's the Protector and Guardian Angel of [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Susie Susie Haltmann] Bloody Trains is an Entertainer from YouTube.'' ''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4rP2d7hpENBzoQ0_WkiNTw?view_as=subscriber'' ] Relationships * ''Single'' * ''Partners with [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Susie Susanna Patrya Haltmann]'' Personality ''Bloody Trains Spirit and Soul is from the Dimension witch he calls the Mirror World because He's Left handed His Soul and Spirit was Born their.. Bloody Trains wear's 1800's clothes He wears a Blessed magical Black Top Hat, witch is His braveness an powers that keep the ones He loves and likes Like, Friends, Family, anyone He likes Safe and Protected, He wears an silver monocle on His left eye and He wears an black Steampunk 1800's Vintage, Victorian, Long, Tail Coat He wears a black Gothic steampunk dress pants, with black Leather type Pirate boots, also black dress shirt, with an black Bow Tie, and a black Jabot and black, lace cuffs. he also got an black Vampire long collar cape. He also got an Duster coat and an Long Gothic coat too. and sometime's he wear's an Phantoms Mask Also Bloody Trains when He is in Rage Mode His eye's turns Glossy Black with tiny white pupils in the middle of His eye sockets. And Bloody Trains has His own Cursed Death List written in His Own Blood it's called Mr Bloody's Death List Basically anyone's who Hate's Him or they Disrespect Him or Bloody Trains Hate's them back they get 3 warnings there's two Type of Punishments one is bad luck if you disrespect Him and if you took it too far then Death! for 1 Sec but if you use those three warnings up then you will deserve and get you're Own Punishment eternal very Painful Death amongst your wildest Imagination for you're own Good then He will send you down in His old hometown were he doesn't live anymore because so many shallow people disrespected Him called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chilliwack Chilliwack] it's His Version of Hell and he calls the Demons Shallow People because they all disrespected Bloody Trains. wants you're down in Chilliwack you can never get out escape or return The Death List is Stronger then the [https://deathnote.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Note_(object) Death Note]'' Story or Origins ''One magical special Day for Bloody Trains He! meets [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Susie Susie Haltmann!!!] for the first time! but how did He meet Her.'' '' When Susie was a child, Susanna and her [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/President_Haltmann father] studied the ancient technologies of the universe via an ancient wish-making supercomputer they discovered. During a test to reactivate the Mother Computer, an accident occurred and Susanna was transported to [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Another_Dimension Another Dimension] were Mr Bloody is Hidden, where she became amnesiac. [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/President_Haltmann Haltmann] was devastated from the loss of his daughter and became determined to fix the Mother Computer and create Star Dream, the most powerful machine in existence, in order to bring her back. Due to excessive use of Star Dream's head-mounted controller, Haltmann slowly lost all his memories of Susie, but appointed her as a secretary in Haltmann Works when she returned, out of what fondness he still had for her. So Bloody Trains had to do something He can't just let Her get lost and Scared in the Dimension so He took a Bit of Care to her but the day she was Free Bloody Trains said to her, [I may not always be around with you but my Spirit and Soul will always be there when you need me too my Little one] But when She escaped Mr Bloody saw another Portal behind Him but it was from another Universe so Mr Bloody Flew very quickly into the portal and ended up in space but He saw something it was Earth! so He Flew there with His Top Hat like a Super hero and Landed in Canada because He's Canadian but he landed in a small City, Western, like Town called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamloops Kamloops.]'' The Story Of How Bloody Trains got to the [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Another_Dimension Dimension] ''Bloody Trains real name is Ashton Vandekeere, Middle name Nicolas like st nick santa claus. But Bloody Trains was Born and Raised in Canada in June 2004 11th a place called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chilliwack Chilliwack] he made Great Friends who knows? how many Friends Bloody Trains got Maybe 500 or 1,000!!! He does not Remember how many He's Got (Including His YouTube Fans) But He had Lost some because some of them had moved away like His Best Trusting buddy Colton He was His right hand man. But since He has so many who care's for Him, love's Him as a best Bro of course so that's why he calls them His People, His Children, but not in a weird way a King type mighty!! way. But there His Army He calls His people the Bloody Gang! but... One Terrible Day and i mean a Horrible, Terrible, Day!!!! He meet an kid named.....Matthew Hood an Awful Friend that Betrayed Him Matthew would care and protect Bloody Trains and keep Him safe but behind my back! he was a back stabbing liar. He's the type of guy who would always be in a competition with me he's always trying to be better then Me but my True Friends the only Three, only, true, Only!!, Caring, Friends i got back in Grade 5 6 and 7 Tried to stop all this Madness this War i was in Trapped with Matthew Hood and we were still Friends in all of This!!!. But one Good normal days in class i would say Hi or Hello to my Only!!, Caring!!, True!!, Friends and then Matthew would say the samething but when i'm gone he would say Brutal!!, Hateful!!!, Things!! to my Caring Friends but there was nothing that i could do i could tell but that would just make things Worse the day i meet Matthew Hood there was no escape no return when i said that one world it's like i am his first and only victim!...Matthew Hood has some powerful and i mean powerful dark magic in his soulless, spiritless, Heart...Seens i was his only Friend witch was the Biggest!!!! mistake of all of any History he'd can possess me a little bit and make do Bad things to my Good Friends and do what the Devil would do to my good friends but in a few seconds when i realised what i was doing i Snapped out of it! and i told my Friends what was happening to me from the one you should not say his name, He Must not be Named, and my True Friends Believed me because the samething was happening to Them!! but most likely me because He wants me the most because i'm his first victim. But lets get to the day...The Dreadful Day the day that Lead and Started my Curse...At School it was Matthews Birthday but He was being rude to my Friends my Mother even Me he said he's God he wants to be king of the word but what i did...is something i should of done the very first day i meet him i needed to stop Him a long time Ago before i meet Him! i had to be in a Godly Devil and Angle Fight with Him. Are battle shaked the Earth and when i thought i he was iced out cold...He got! Right! back! Up! and then banished me into the Dimension. My body was Ice cold i was Passed out but when i was sleeping i Heard Voices of my Friends saying [Get back up! Get back up! you'll get you're Revenge and Stop Him for eternity!!! Get back up!!!!] then i Woke up just like That!...Matthew Hood had Killed! and Lead a Curse! on! me!!!... but i'm back as an Ghost a Spirit but i'm not fully Dead i'm still alive...something like..a Spirit walker my Friends were calling me were calling me to Return but i'm stuck in this Dimension..Then She Arived.'' ''And This is a True Story of Bloody Trains. '' History of Bloody Trains ''It arrived on Earth in a massive cataclysmic event similar to an asteroid impact, landing in a location in BC Canada that would eventually become [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamloops Kamloops]'' ''Once people settled over this location, It adopted its usual pattern of a 27-30 year hibernation, waking to kill and eat. Each awakening and return to hibernation is sometimes marked by a violent act, such as a mass murder or weather event. In the period between, a series of child murders occurring in Kamloops are never solved. It is outwardly explained that a series of murders, no matter how gruesome, don't get reported if they happen in the small town. However, the real reason is that the influence of It prevents anyone from investigating too deeply.'' Personality/Behavior ''Bloody Trains is not a well understood entity in that what it truly is.'' ''The reasons behind Its actions is that it eats for its own survival and satisfaction and then it goes dormant usually after a year's worth of feeding. It is a deadly predator that primarily hunts for food. But only if it can scare its prey before feasting on it. '' ''Bloody Trains only goals are to eat and sleep and Protect [https://kirby.fandom.com/wiki/Susie Susie Haltmann].'' Harassment ''The core crux of the story is BT, as Bloody Trains, hunting the "Losers' Club". Rather than killing them quickly, it prefers to frighten and taunt them (which ultimately leads to its downfall). It is psychologically adept, knowing what emotional vulnerabilities to provoke for any person.'' Manipulation ''While feral-minded and instinct-driven, BT is more than capable of acting in any manner needed to lure prey, from subliminal influence to promising desires. Its energy keeps the town prosperous in exchange for the complacency of adults to keep it from being discovered.'' ''The form of Bloody Trains provides a disarming personality and appearance, especially towards children. As'' ''Bloody Trains, IT is very, charming, and funny, politely offering others the chance to visit his [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4rP2d7hpENBzoQ0_WkiNTw YouTube Channel] and eat free food.'' ''This succeeds in bringing [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrdGHY3oF2I&t=1s Georgie] close enough to a storm drain to kill him. Henry Bowers also falls for Bloody Trains commands. He kills his own father, his friends, and is later used, as an adult, to murder the grown-up "Loser's Club".'' ''BT can also control minds. It is shown in the novel, miniseries, and film that the creature has the adults in the town of Kamloops under a mind control where they don't seem to care about the children that mysteriously go missing in the town. They also seem to not have any cares when something truly terrifying or cruel is going on, even if it's happening right in front of them. It appears like they just ignore it.'' Narcissism ''In the novel, It describes itself as the superior being (only the [https://stephenking.fandom.com/wiki/Maturin turtle] spirit being close and [https://stephenking.fandom.com/wiki/Gan Gan] being his only true superior) and humans as mere "toys" that exist only to be messed with and eaten. But, when continually defeated by children, It acts surprised and begins to question if it really is as superior as it had thought. However, it never feels that the individual children are strong enough to defeat it.'' Hunger ''By the looks of it, It seems to be a natural eating machine, due to the inborn impulse of its species. Its instincts are to eat for survival, and also for its own pleasure, as it seems to almost always feel hunger when being awake.'' ''It's favorite meal on Earth are human beings. However, It prefers to kill and devour children rather than adults, mainly because children's fears are easier to interpret in a physical form and thus fill with terror. Fear "floods the body and salts the meat", according to It. It can devour someone even if they aren't feeling afraid, but chooses not to, because the person will not taste well to It.'' ''It's unknown what It was feeding on while living in the Macroverse, before arriving on Earth. Though given its self-proclaimed status as "The Eater of Worlds", it most likely lived a nomad and interdimensonal parasite, draining one world after another of it's resources to fuel it's enormous apetite and leaving nothing but lifeless worlds in its wake.'' Self-Preservation ''Despite being a fearsome creature, It was certainly not fearless. At the first sign of being overpowered, it would always quickly retreat. It had been shown begging for mercy and bargaining for its own survival in its true physical form. The novel also explains that, during the summer of 1958, The Loser's Club made It fear them. It also had thoughts later on in the novel about not being as powerful as it had always thought. '' Powers and Abilities * '''''Lower-tier Omnipotence''': BT has an immense amount of power with only Maturin being its equal and Gan its only superior.'' * '''''Shapeshifting''': BT can transform into any kind of being, including forms that may not be physically possible or exist in reality. This ability is not restricted by space or uniformity, as IT can appear in multiple places as multiple beings. When transitioning forms, its body becomes an Blackish Dark Red amorphous goo. Shapeshifting appears to exert energy, as when BT is injured, it reverts to a [https://the-joy-of-creation-scott.fandom.com/wiki/Creation giant sinister animatronic endoskeleton spider] . However, this form is only the closest the human mind can understand to its true one and not exactly what the children see. IT also has limitations on its appearance depending on who is seeing it and how afraid they are. For example, when Bill and Richie enter the house on Neibolt Street, Richie sees BT as a werewolf while Bill sees it as '' * ''Bloody Trains, instantly realizing that "this is the [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4rP2d7hpENBzoQ0_WkiNTw Youtuber] that killed Georgie".'' * '''''Illusions''': BT seems to have no limit to what illusions can be created, but primarily uses them to instill fear, which means they must be realistic enough to do so. These illusions are physical (they can be touched and last beyond any given amount of time) and can include smells (such as popcorn or rotting corpses). Also, IT can make its illusions visible only by certain people. Sometimes, when the victim sees through the illusion, they will cease to exist (although this may be the will of BT). However, one must see through the illusion perfectly.'' ** '''''Invisibility''': BT can appear (usually as Bloody Trains) to only certain people and stay invisible (in both sight and sound) from others. This is seen in a few instances, like when adult Beverly encounters Bloody Trains at her former home or when adult Ben Hanscom encounters it in the public library. This suggests that either A) only those aware of IT's existence are able to see them when invisible or B) IT can control who to appear visible by will. When it helps Henry Bowers escape Juniper Hill, one of Henry's cellmates and a guard witnessed it being next to him.'' *** '''''Invulnerability''': While BT is clearly not invincible, it can heal at superhuman levels, but the rate tends to vary for unknown reasons. In the 2017 film, BT is stabbed in the Eye with an iron [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sickle sickle]. This disorients but hardly kills it, as it is able to retreat into the sewer. In the novel, when IT manifests as a bird, Hanlon hits the bird's eye and feet with broken tiles, the bird retreats. When Bill and Richie encounter BT as a werewolf, it can almost instantly regenerate after being shot in the head with a handgun. BT is not a true physical entity, thus cannot be killed or harmed by conventional means. The Ritual of Chud is the only known way to truly harm and kill it.'' *** '''''Telepathy''': BT can detect emotions and memories of an individual, though apparently not thoughts. It uses this ability to exploit fears, but also to implant thoughts. IT can also communicate through the mind, as seen with adult [https://stephenking.fandom.com/wiki/Richie_Tozier Richie Tozier] (in the library) or adult [https://stephenking.fandom.com/wiki/Henry_Bowers Henry Bowers] (at Juniper Hill in the novel).'' * '''''Psionics''': BT can steal people's souls and entrap them within the "deadlights". At the end of the story, a psychic storm nearly wipes out the town of Kamloops'' * '''''Mind Control/Possession''': BT can control the minds and actions of a person or several people simultaneously. This is demonstrated by affecting the minds of Kamloops citizens (at least those with weaker wills) to make them indifferent about any terrible events that they see. Evidence suggests that this control does not extend beyond Kamloops. The text also suggests that BT can erase memories or knowledge. Also, IT takes control of Norbert Keene's body to get Eddie to leave Kamloops'' * '''''Teleportation''': BT can teleport to any location within Kamloops. However, it cannot seem to leave the city. This may be because, as Bill says "Kamloops is BT" and "BT is Kamloops."'' * '''''Chlorokinesis (plant manipulation)''': When BT, in the form of a leper, encounters Eddie, it touches several plants and causes them to die. This is not an illusion as the effect persists long after.'' * '''''Telekinesis''': BT can make inanimate objects fall, float around, and or behave supernaturally without touch. This includes locking doors and adjusting electronic devices.'' * '''''Weather Control''': BT may be able to affect the weather in Kamloops's region. On more than one occasion when the Losers face it, the weather changes into a thunderstorm (most notably at the final confrontation which actually results in the devastation of Kamloop's downtown region).'' * '''''Superhuman Strength''': BT can tear the heads and limbs of human bodies with extreme ease, either with arms or mouth (as Bloody Trains or any humanoid form).'' * '''''Superhuman Speed''': Bill notes that BT can move at extreme speeds, claiming that it was way faster than an "express train" '' Weaknesses ''BT underestimates and scorns all of mankind. In many cases, it leaves an open escape route for victims and lets them run away. Because of this narcissism, BT makes mistakes and does illogical things.'' ** ''Given that it feeds on fear, it makes sense that courage and heart can overcome it. Once the Losers are united, their strong shared will and love for each other successfully overpowers BT. This allows them to form a psychic connection and "send power" to each other, even across distances. BT can be taken by surprise and can be physically assaulted if the attacker demonstrates no fear of it. Additionally, "belief" can affect BT, such as the use of silver (which is a fictional weakness of supernatural entities) and an inhaler believed to contain battery acid.'' ** ''The novel states that BT must obey the laws of its form. This means that BT possesses the vulnerabilities of whatever form it take, such as a vampire's vulnerability to sunlight or winged leeches obeying physics of flight. Also getting chopped with an Axe in the joints of Bloody Trains body'' * ''During times of hibernation or healing, BT may be vulnerable to surprise attacks. However, other books in the Stephen King universe (such as [https://stephenking.fandom.com/wiki/Dreamcatcher Dreamcatcher] and [https://stephenking.fandom.com/wiki/Hearts_in_Atlantis Hearts in Atlantis]) imply that BT may still be alive at the end of the story.'' * ''Other beings like Gan, who is superior to it, and Maturin, who is its equal, could kill it.'' Forms * ''Bloody Trains the Dancing YouTuber - BT's the main form that the creature takes and is said to be its favorite form too. Bloody Trains wears a Black Cape a Tail Coat Steampunk Dress Pants Lace Cuffs an Jabot an Monocle black Gloves Black Leather Pirate Boots and His Trusty Top Hat Bloody Trains based his appearance on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_the_Ripper Jack the Ripper], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Phantom_of_the_Opera The Phantom of the Opera], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oz_the_Great_and_Powerful James Franco from Oz The Great And Powerful], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Skellington and Jack Skeleton], [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.fandom.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear and Freddy Fazbear].'' Known Victims * '''''Betty Ripsom''': A female classmate of the Losers and Henry's gang. She is killed by BT in the form of Bloody Trains on December 26th, the day after Christmas. Betty was not shown to be killed by Bloody Trains'' * '''''Veronica Grogan''': Beverly Marsh tells the Losers that a friend of hers, Veronica Grogan, was killed by Bloody Trains in late June 1957.'' * '''''Patrick Hockstetter''': In late July, while disposing of animal corpses, Patrick is attacked by BT in the form of several winged leeches which makes large holes in his body. He falls unconscious due to blood loss and shock. When he wakes, BT has already started eating him. Patrick went to the sewer to pursue Ben Hanscom until discovering zombie kids and attempting to escape before being trapped and devoured by BT as Pennywise.'' * '''''Edward "Eddie" Corcoran''': On June 19th, 1957, while sitting on a bench, BT (in the form of his brother's reanimated corpse) grabs Eddie on the ankle and chases him. Afterward, BT changes into the Gill-man and tears off his head. He is killed on June 19th. In IT 2017, Stan discovered Eddie's right arm was chewed up on the standpipe.'' * '''''Georgie Denbrough''': A younger brother of Bill Denbrough and youngest child of Zack and Sharon Denbrough. He was killed by BT by biting off his right arm and (in It 2017 film) being dragged into the sewers as the first victim.'' * '''''Matthew Clements''': His corpse was discovered on a constructed roadway in late April. It was his death that enthused and pressured chief Borton (one of Kamloop's local sheriffs) in developing a strict curfew for the rest of adolescents around the town.'' * '''''Reginald "Belch" Huggins''': After killing Vic, BT pursues Henry Bowers but Belch defends him. BT easily overpowers him and mutilates his face. (miniseries)'' * '''''Victor "Vic" Criss''': Killed by BT in the form of Frankenstein's Monster, which decapitates Victor. (miniseries)'' * '''''Adrian Mellon''': A homosexual male who was assaulted by three youths, John "Webby" Garton", Steven Bishoff Dubay and Chris Unwin. Adrian was thrown over a bridge and killed by Bloody Trains while Chris and Adrian's boyfriend, Don Hagarty watched.'' * '''''Laurie Anne Winterberger (little girl on a tricycle)''': She was attacked between the 7th and 14th of February 1985, seven months after the death of Adrian Mellon.'' * '''''John Koontz''': A guard at Juniper Hill mental institution, killed when BT turns into a giant Doberman Pinscher and mauls him to death.'' * '''''Tom Rogan''': The husband of adult Beverly Marsh. When he arrives in Kamloops to kill Beverly, Bloody Trains hypnotizes him. He convinces Tom to capture Audra Phillips and bring her to his lair beneath the city. Upon seeing BT's true form, Tom drops dead in shock.'' * '''''Edward "Eddie" Kaspbrak''': During the final fight, Eddie uses his inhaler (which he imagines as battery acid) on BT, which frees Bill and Richie from its "deadlights". In response, BT's tears Eddie's arm off. He dies of shock and blood loss not much later (miniseries).'' * '''''Frederick Cowan''': BT kills this boy when emerging from a toilet. Also Killing the Victims on His'' ''Death List too.'' Bloody Trains Favorite Words * ''Hey [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.fandom.com/wiki/Hallucinations IT'S ME] [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4rP2d7hpENBzoQ0_WkiNTw Bloody Trains]'' * ''Stay Bloody But not too Bloody'' * ''We all Float Down Here yes we do'' * ''Wanna Balloon'' * ''��you'll float down here�� we all float down here and you'll will too'' �� Bloody Trains Goals # ''Stop Matthew Hood for eternity so Bloody Trains Curse can be Free'' # ''Protect Susie Haltmann for Life and Death for eternity'' # ''Banish and Kill Matthew Hood for what he had done to Bloody Trains Life so his people can be free so Bloody Trains won't have to worry no more'' # ''Not Let Matthews hands on the Death List and take my people and Subscribers and Fans to join his Youtube Channel just like the Devil wants everybody to go to Hell Maybe Matthew is the Devil!! in disguise who knows!'' Bloody Trains's Home Bloody Trains Hide's in the Deepest Shadows of the Catacombs in the Sewers of Kamloops witch Leads to the Main part of Kamloops Bloody Trains's House Bloody Trains live's in the Darkest Spot of His Basement were the Well leads to the Sewers of all around of Kamloops Town also Bloody Trains Live's at the 29 neibolt street House too He also Haunts the Sewers there too. Bloody Trains Terrible Horrible Disgraceful Arch Enemy